I promise You
by Clow reed1
Summary: Songfic LudwigxNaoji.


I promise you  
Meine liebe Songfic  
LudwigxNaoji

_En los silencios  
Las palabras que nunca se dijeron __  
__Lo veo en tus ojos  
Siempre empezamos de la misma manera  
Como si supieran que terminamos  
Que no estamos más enamorados._

Naoji POV  
Si las cosas no son como antes, quien sabe cómo llegamos a eso, tampoco sé cómo llegamos a desearnos y a amarnos con una pasión que nadie más entiende. Ah… Ludwig, ¿es que acaso lo nuestro nunca fue amor? Todos los chicos me consuelan de alguna manera sin saber el motivo de mi tristeza o el real motivo de ella aparte de que regreso a Japón.

Normal POV  
- ¿En serio? Pero solo quedan 6 meses para graduarnos, ¿Echaras todo a la basura?  
- No hubiese querido, pero asuntos me requieren en Japón  
- Y otro par de asuntos te ahuyentan de aquí –Camus lo mira con tristeza, a pesar de lo buen actor que pareciera ser Naoji y lo mal mentiroso que era Ludwig con él, lo hacía enterarse hacia tiempo de la relación.  
- Camus… -Naoji lo miro con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas-  
- No tienes que esconderme la relación que tenían Rui y tu…  
- Tu lo ves todo venir –El chico japonés sonríe-  
- Pero debí dejar que pasara para que confirmaras lo que ya se.  
- Siento no haber confiado en ti  
- Descuida  
- Ya es tarde, regresare a mi cuarto

Naoji se despide de Camus saliendo de la habitación de este, caminando por los pasillos semioscuros sintiéndose observado, hasta encontrar al dueño de esa mirada apoyado en la puerta de su habitación.

_Te prometo  
Desde el fondo de mi corazón  
Que te amare hasta que la muerte nos separe  
Te prometo  
Como amante y amigo  
Que no amare a nadie más como a ti  
Con todo lo que tengo._

Normal POV  
Ludwig observo al chico japonés pensando en que pudo haberse equivocado… recordó su deber como heredero de la casa Liechtenstein como hubiese deseado retrasar el momento y que su amor por Naoji se desarrollara como debía.

Ahora sentía que su corazón no podría ser de nadie más, él, que tenía todo controlado, su vida, su destino.

- ¿Quedo algo pendiente que me digas? –Naoji lo mira fijamente-  
- -Ludwig abre la puerta- Adelante  
- -Naoji entra a su habitación- Mañana partiré a Japón  
- Lo se… -Ludwig cierra la puerta con seguro abrazando a Naoji, tomándolo por sorpresa-  
- Rui... no deberías  
- Sabes que nadie me dice que hacer –Ludwig lo voltea mirándolo fijamente-

Ludwig POV  
¿Por que con solo mirarte sería capaz de deshacer todo? , mas tu no lo has pedido, como la persona más cercana a mí que has sido sabes que a pesar de amarte como te amo, debo cumplir con mis deseos… como ahora que se lo que deseo en este momento.

Normal POV  
Ludwig abraza a Naoji con fuerza besándolo con pasión, será su ultima noche y por ello Naoji no impide que como antes entregase su cuerpo y su alma a la única persona digna de ellos.

_Nunca tuve garantías  
Para decirte lo que siento  
Por primera vez tiemblo cuando me tocas  
Mientras trato de decirte  
Lo que nunca le he dicho a nadie._

Ludwig POV  
¿Debí haberme dejado llevar antes no crees? Ahora todo fluye tanto en mi cuerpo como en mi corazón, se que te amo y te amare todo lo que me reste de vida; algún día volveremos a ser uno como en esta noche.

Naoji POV  
Ahora sé que es lo que sientes, ¿Por qué no haberlo dicho antes? Tu fachada de habría caído por completo aunque fuese conmigo. En mi ultimo día en Kuchen pude descubrir la verdadera personalidad de Ludwig.

Normal POV  
Las primeras luces del alba molestan a los habitantes del cuarto de Naoji, Ludwig despierta con cuidado para no molestar al dueño de la habitación, no sería prudente que alguien lo viese salir ni menos en el estado que se encontraba.

- ¿Te vas sin despedirte? –Naoji lo miro acostado-  
- No… solo me visto, sabes que nadie debe vernos así, por tu bien y por el mío – Ludwig se acerca a Naoji volviendo a besarlo-  
- Lo sé… te amo Ludwig, que no se te olvide  
- No lo olvidare –Ludwig sonrió, si no se separaba en ese minuto nadie le aseguraba que no volviese a hacerlo suyo.

Suspiro incorporándose termina de vestirse, miro por última vez a Naoji antes de volver a su actitud habitual y ver si el tiempo conservaba aquellos sentimientos.

Owari


End file.
